Conventional store shelving includes standards to which base units are connected and which carry a bottom shelf which is positioned substantially above the floor which consequently wastes considerable space below the bottom shelf.
In the display of beverages particularly there is no need to have the bottom shelf elevated since the beverage cartons are large enough to be readily seen and handled. It is desirable to provide as much space for as many cartons as possible and the space that exists under the bottom shelf is wasted space that could be utilized for displaying and storing merchandise.